Get Ready For School!
'''Get Ready For School! '''is the first episode of Season 3 of the Bubble Guppies. It aired on August 12th, 2013 and 28th October for the UK. *Molly *Gil *Goby *Deema *Oona *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Avi *Avi's Mother Oona's friend Avi is worried about his first day of school; the guppies reveal that school is a great place to learn, play and meet new friends and have to fun in your classroom but no much. Molly introduces herself. She then notices Gil is on a school bus while she tries to say, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!". After the three little fish appear at the back of the bus, Gil says "it's time for Bubble Guppies!". On her way to school, Oona notices her friend Avi and his mother at the bus stop. It is then revealed that it is Avi's first day of school, but he is scared. Oona reassures him that school is a great place, and resumes swimming to school. As Oona mentions what happened on her way to school, Mr.Grouper tells them to remember their first day at school. Gil states that he was nervous on his first day, while Molly says that Mr.Grouper made sure to make them feel right at home. Then, Molly sings the pop song, Get Ready For School! After the song, it is time for the shopping segment. Deema opens a school supply shop, and Gil is her only customer. Gil explains a school routine, and gets many things to help him with his school routine. Molly explains tha t students are assigned jobs in the class so everyone has something to do. Gil is seen organizing three different pairs of blocks: one blue, one green, one purple. But he accidentally puts a purple block with the green blocks, so he has to take it down. But,much to Gil's dismay, all the blocks start tumbling down on him. In the classroom, Deema and Molly ride Mr. Grouper as a school bus. They point out that Nonny is reading, Gil is building something with blocks (which eventually gets knocked down),Goby is drawing a space robot stuck in "space goop", and Oona is sadly looking out the window. The others ask what is wrong with her, and Oona says that she is worried about Avi. Mr. Grouper cheers her up by saying that Av i is doing just fine and is probably learning his new school routine. Then, it is time go Outside. The Guppies go outside, and Gil and Molly decide to play with each other, as space students. Mr. Grouper informs them that it is time for a change in schedule,and space assitant Nonny says it is time for free play. First, Gil and Molly choose to build a castle in the block area. As they were in the middle of making the castle, a Space Robot comes and scares them away. Gil and Molly then decide to draw pictures in the art area. But, the Space Robot comes again, scaring them off again. Gil and Molly finally decide to go to the Space Goo table, but then the Space Robot returns yet again, and chases them. Gil and Molly are able to hide from him, but Mr. Grouper informs them that it is time to clean up. The space classr oom is ruined because of the Space Robot, and Gil and Molly find it impossible to clean up. They then hear the Space Robot,and they discover that he is stuck in the Space Goo! The Space Robot starts crying, and the two guppies help him out of the space goo. The Space Robot then realizes what a mess he made, and cleans it up for them. Gil, Molly, and the Space Robot all become friends, and they live happily ever after! Afterward, Deema, Oona, and Nonny perform the Dance Song for this episode called The School Dance. After the dance song, Molly explains that it is the teacher's job to help the students. Then Gil shows up with a group of Little Fish, pretending to be their teacher.B ut after one little fish raises their hand, another interrupts them, complaining that they are hungry. All of the little fish complain about being hungry, and they all run away, causing Gil to chase them. Then, Oona tell Molly that they are going to the bus stop to see how Avi did on his first day of school. At the bus stop, Mr. Grouper and the Bubble Guppies meets Avi's Mother .Avi's school is then dis missed and then Avi comes out excited and hugs Oona. He says that he had a great day at school,and even drew a picture of him and Oona there.Avi asks his mother if he can go back, and she informs him that he will go back tomorrow. It is almost time for the episode to come to an end, and Gil does attendence with three of his students. Gil notices he has a new student, and the student's name is Big Blue fish. Big Blue fish says "Here!" so loudly that he blows Gil away. Songs: Get Ready For School! and The School Dance Shop: Deema's School Supply Shop Lunch: Backpack-a-roni & Cheese (Nonny) Storybook Segment: Space Classroom Field Trip: Avi's Pre-school Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes who have Oona as a Main Character Category:Get ready for school episode